8 Days of Christmas
by Galdr
Summary: 8 days of Christmas, 8 Adepts, 8 different short stories. All for the holidays, folks, so read on, please. *Permanent hiatus*
1. Glitter of Imil

A/N: Hey guys! 8D This is my fic about _8 days of Christmas_, featuring the Golden Sun cast! XD Yay! For the moment, _One Time Only_ will be discontinued.

Each day will be a chapter about each character. So that means 8 chapters! X3

And no, there isn't an IsaacFelix pairing in this one. Sucks, I know… but rawrngh…

And every chapter's gonna be short, so yeah… sorry. It's not supposed to be long and enduring like _One Time Only_. It's like… a short story book, that's what. XD

Anyway, let's get on with this. I hope to finish this by or before Christmas!

* * *

"Snow snow and more snow. Geez, I didn't know it'd be like this." 

The day was cold in Imil, or at least cold_er_ than the usual, and Mia was actually bundled up in thicker clothing than her natural white robes and cape. As she was leaving the sanctuary, icicles from the ledge of the roof was coming down. The teal-haired girl stopped it easily before it came in contact with her head with her glowing, blue psynergy.

"Yeah don't think I didn't sense you coming, O Ice of doom…" she said as she looked up and smashed the icicle with her right hand. She walked further out, seeing the sun shrouded with snow clouds before it. She smiled a bit as she breathed in air.

"I wonder how Garet and them are doing? I should go check on them… Maybe try to buy them a Christmas gift…"

Mia whipped out her Angelic Ankh hastily and trotted over the snow and the "ice path" to cross to the other side. "I love that short cut…" she said as she left Imil and into the snowy patches of Weyard.

Monsters came, snow blizzards snowed, and moreover, Mia got lost before reaching the Bibilin cave.

"How'd I get lost?! The cave should be somewhere around here!" she shouted, trying to wield the snow from her sight and to slow it down with her psynergy. It was then, that she stumbled over something in the snow.

"AAH." She screamed, falling face flat in the snow, making a half imprint of her body in it. "What in the heavens was that?" She pushed herself up and looked at whatever she tripped over. It was a Hermes Bottle… a bottle? What on earth could a bottle be doing here?

"What on earth could a bottle be doing here?" She asked, picking it up. She examined it closely, wondering, pondering, and thinking extra hard. Soon, the thinking extra hard gave her a headache. "Whatever. I might as well keep it. I might need to store something in it later." Mia stuffed the bottle down her thick robes pocket and continued onward to whatever direction she was going, which was north, which in fact the cave was southwest. And for whatever reason, she was thinking about a box of Vanilla wafers.

"A box of Vanilla wafers…? Do those even exist in Weyard?" She thought as she stumbled over something else in the snow.

"AUGH. WHAT NOW?" Mia yelled, pushing herself up again. It was another Hermes Bottle, but this time, it had something_ in_ it.

"_Sigh_… I wonder what THIS piece of crap is…" Mia grumbled as she picked up the _other _bottle. There was something inside it, and it looked like a piece of paper wrapped up…

"Hmm? A note?" Mia asked nobody in particular, but decided to put it in her pocket. "It looks important. I better go back to Imil and read it." Mia turned around and suddenly she was at Imil. Way to go, Mia. Got lost in some snow then ended up back where you started.

"…Well that was quick… I didn't think I didn't go THAT far… but oh well." She shrugged the headed back for her sanctuary, surprisingly, not taking the short cut from before. She stepped inside then quickly locked the doors behind her. She tossed her overcoat thick robes off onto the chairs then went behind her desk and took out the bottled note. She smiled (A/N: Almost evilly) whilst opening the cork and taking the note out.

"I really wonder what this is…" she wondered, unfolding the ribbon wrapped note very gently. She noticed there was writing on it and read it aloud.

"Oh…?"

_Dear Mia,_

_I know this note in a bottle was really stupid, dumb, and not a wise choice, but do remember that I'll still be here for you. I want to wish you a merry Christmas and good cheers. Also, try not to think of me too much, okay?_

_From your honest love and wishes, Garet_

"GARET!! OMG!!" Mia squealed loudly, almost falling out of her chair in excitement. "YEEEEEEEEEEE OMG OMFG. Ahem I should so totally go see him! Hey what's this?"

Something else was in the bottle. It was something sparkling silver and Mia irresistibly plucked it out with two of her fingers like a hawk. Her eyes glittered with it as she opened it up and it was a crystalline necklace with her name imprinted on it. She looked closer and saw that her name was a lit with alive flames. Her eyes widened.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEE HE GOT IT FOR MEEEEEE!!!" She squealed even louder than before. "This is the best Christmas I _ever_ had!" She twirled from her chair, putting on the necklace and giggling to herself.

_I swear I will get you the best gift ever, Garet. I promise._

* * *

A/N: End of chapter… er short story one. XD Mia seemed uber surprised… and yes, this is supposed to be FUNNY. I'm not sure if it's that funny… it was funny to me… O.o 

Oh well… review this please:D


	2. Ancient Entity of Grace

A/N: Yes, another short story ALREADY. I'm on a roll here! XD

But shouldn't I wait each day to do one chappy? Oh well…

The more I do each day the better, so harr.

Wow! My first chapter actually attracted two reviewers! And they both added it to their alerts! I'm impressed, I must say! XD Let's quickly see who they are!

EmpressVicky: Hey! Thanks for saying my story was "kawaii"!! It is really cute, I guess. XD But yeah, thanks for adding it to your alerts. I'll be sure to keep updating! If not, BUG me like no tomorrow! You have mah permission.

rounin: Yeah… Steamshipping… I'm a pretty much carefree pairing person. I'll even pair up Garet with a stone. 8D That's how carefree I am. But I do promise you that this story is the only MiaGaret one I'll ever do unless some quote from the games kill me and I decide to do another one. Humm… We shall see about Mia's gift to Garet. You're like cold on the guess though. XD But anyways, thanks for adding-watching! Much appreciated! 83

Anyhoo's, chappy time, now! 8D

* * *

The fog was deepening around a mysterious place, shrouding it curiously. The wind was blowing chilly air towards it and it was going to stop and halt everyone or everything that tried to come across it. Or so, that's what it thought.

"Piers! Are you sure you should be going to the main inlands at a time like this?"

"Yes! I wish to see my friends, uncle! I'll be fine!"

"But it's so windy out here. Are you certain?"

"More positive than plus signs across a math board, uncle." Piers smiled.

Of course, we can't say the same thing about his uncle. He gave Piers the "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" look. "What on earth is a plus sign? And a math board?"

"Uh… I really don't know myself. It just popped into my brain for some odd reason… Anyways, see ya!" Piers exclaimed while rushing towards the stairs leading out of Lemuria.

"…That boy I swear… always on the go and can never sit still!"

* * *

"Gotta hurry if I want to make it in four days! Felix is counting on me to bring him some water of Lemuria… for the lemonade… I forgot what lemonade was anyways. Oh well." Piers scurried to his special winged boat, and readied it for sail.

"Let's see, the boat is in good condition, the sail is just right, the orb is in it's place. Alright then. I'm good to go! Now onward for Gondowan!"

Piers turned his ship around professionally, and then sailed away from the port of Lemuria. As he was bypassing the other boats, he looked at the open passage to Ancient Lemuria. He wondered about it and—

"Ah hell. I might discover something else there other than a Djinn…" The Lemurian said, turning his ship to that direction and then turning it again for another short turn.

"Whoa, so many turns, it's not funny." The young teal head said, while looking around. "Man, this place still gives me the creeps."

The darkness of the port to Ancient Lemuria spooked the young Lemurian, but eventually, he docked and walked slowly from his ship. The still quietness of it seemed eerie and—

"Gawd. This place is quieter than a needle falling on an old man's foot." Piers entered the nearest entrance to Ancient Lemurian, and interrupted the empty silence he was in. He looked about and sighed slightly to himself. Ancient Lemuria was still empty as the silence he was in as well, nothing but a flooded city where people used to live. It was then that he thought about something.

_Hmm… if I used Parch on this water… I could make it disappear, and Felix… he always wanted to know what was here before… hmm… That's it!!_

Piers glanced up and pulled out the Teleport psynergy item (A/N: I forgot if it was a cube, circle thing…) and smiled to himself. "I can teleport to where Felix is and get him to come here. I don't literally have to go all the way to Vale." It was then, that Piers smirked with evilness and had an evil plot up his sleeves! Wait, he's not wearing sleeves…

"Well, time to go get mah favorite Venus Adept from mah favorite town of mah favorite world!"

And with that, Piers turned around and went back to his ship, backtracking to where he turned from the other passage and out of the cavern of Lemuria onto the world map!

"Alright then… ugh! Teleport is going to cost me 2 Psynergy points?! OMFG. That's expensively cheap!" Piers complained, then shrugged it off. "I'll get Felix to use it next when I make him come here with me." With that said, the Lemurian casted Teleport and ended up near Vale… on the dirt path to Vale.

"Eh? What the fudge… How'd I get ON the land? I thought it'd teleport me in the nearest water near it!" Piers jumped off his ship, stuffing the teleport item in his pants pocket, to only the gods know where that is. He searched subconsciously around for any sort of water for the ship to sense it was near Vale. It was only a very tiny puddle…

"…My ship went on a puddle…? A _PUDDLE_. It could've at least landed near Kalay or something! Wait a minute? How'd I know what Kalay was? Heh, must've dreamed it…" He smiled to himself, yet again, then headed for Vale. Upon reaching the gates, he noticed the ground around him was coated with a white blanket.

"What is this?" Piers asked nobody in particular.

"It's snow… ever seen it before?" A masculine voice interrupted. Piers turned his head and smiled. A brunette with long hair in a low ponytail, wearing thick layers of a green fur coat, dark brown fuzzy pants, brown leather-cotton gloves and had piercing brown eyes to go with it.

"Felix!"

"You know. You're a Mercury Adept… you're supposed to know what SNOW is, seeing as snow is in the mix of water and ice, yes?"

"…shut up."

Felix snickered a little, knowing he got Piers caught right in the bucket. Or whatever he was thinking.

"So. What brings you to Vale, Piers--?"

"Oh yeah! You so totally have to come with me!!"

"Is it about the Lemurian water you forgot to bring?"

"No! I got it, dumbass. Come on!!" Piers shouted, grabbing Felix by the collar of his coat and rushing for the ship in the puddle.

"ACK. GAH. PIERS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU--?"

"In you go!" The Lemurian chunked Felix on his ship and then threw himself on it too somehow. He grabbed the teleport item from his pocket, again, only the gods know where it came from, and shoved it at Felix. "Teleport! Now!"

"Oof… to where?"

"LEMURIA!!"

"…uh… isn't it even _colder_ over there?"

"Cold means love! And so does oranges! The cold means nothing to us Lemurians! Now quick! To Lemuria!!"

_Sigh… gee I _WONDER_ why Lemurians never get cold…_ Felix thought sarcastically, and then used his psynergy into the teleport item set for Lemuria.

The item flashed a golden color, responding the Venus Adepts' powers. Soon, bright colors surrounded the ship in purple, white, yellow, red, and blue sparkles, and then the ship spoofed away in thin air!

"What is in Lemuria anyways? We've been here before. Countless times!" Felix grumbled, putting the item away in his own pockets, while letting Piers sail the ship into Ancient Lemuria.

"Cause I wanna show you something, fart head..." Piers replied, not looking at his reluctant passenger. "…besides, it's not Lemuria itself we're going to." He turned his head finally and smiled, facing the pouty-faced Felix grumbling some more. "Trust me?"

"_Sigh_… I trust you… but isn't Lemuria, _that_ way?" Felix pointed towards the right passage from the one where he had to use Grind to take down the pillar from before.

"Yeah… it is."

"Then why are you going--"

"Well, what I want to show you is over here in Ancient Lemuria, silly goose."

More grumbles came from the brunette. The more closer they got to Ancient Lemuria, the colder it got for the Venus Adept. He was shivering suddenly, and feeling himself turning blue. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah we are, impatient raving rabid from Rayman."

"What the hell is that?" Felix conked an eyebrow upwards.

"No idea… it just came to my brain randomly. Now come on." Piers led the way (A/N: As usual) inside the ancient half of Lemuria. Felix followed, trying to bundle up more, as his skin was appealing to goosebumps. "No wonder he called me a silly goose…"

"Okay Felix. Stay here!" Piers said excitedly, rushing over to the flooded city. The brunette stared, watching his buddy Mercury adept do whatever evil plot he was going to scheme up, and possibly, fail miserably.

"…How much longer…?" Impatient Felix said, while yawning.

"Right now." Piers said, then facing the water. He kneeled next to it, then concentrated his powers on the water. This water was different from the ordinary water outside Lemuria. This water had special healing abilities labeled on it, and anyone who drinks of it would have near immortality of life. Felix and the other Adepts except Piers all have Lemurian drought tainting their blood, since their earlier adventure led them here.

The water sprang high when Piers stood up, making the water shine with sparkles of icicles and clearing the flooded area with steam. Felix looked in surprise.

"Whoa…"

"Merry Christmas, Felix buddy!" Piers smiled, turning to him, and giving him a man-hug. "I hope this is the season of that term, yes?"

"Yes… it is…" Felix responded, hugging Piers back. "But, why'd you do it?"

"I dunno. I thought it'd be nice to let you explore Ancient Lemuria. You always said you wanted to… before." Piers let go of the man-hug, and faced Felix happily.

"I did, didn't I? Well, I thank you, Piers for using Parch on this water. You could've done this WAY earlier when we were HERE getting the DJINNI for YOU."

"…ah yeah… I forgot I could do that. You know. The water wasn't as still and silent as it was before when we were here months ago…"

"That's true… Well let's go exploring I suppose."

"He he, you betcha!"

"…"

"What?"

"… do me a favor and don't say that again."

"Aww…"

* * *

A/N: Haha, end of short story number 2. I feel proud of this one. It may not be as funny though… this is the partial romance of the fic itself. NO. Not a yaoi pairing. Just friends!! GRRR. I may like yaoi, but NOT in this fic, so don't flame me or I'll sue! I know. Lame ending.

Yes. I do and did forget a lot of things from Golden Sun. For one, the Teleport item… I forgot if it was a cube or not. And I do know that Vale was uber aspoloded from Alchemy in the second game, but this is a fanfiction, so we can do whatever we want. Also, I have no idea about Ancient Lemuria and what it looks like… So don't ask about that. And no, Piers can't and never will be able to, use Parch on the water in Ancient Lemuria. I made it up… And don't ask why Rayman and Raving Rabbids came into here. I've played those games so many times…

Anyways, review this! Chapter 3 maybe coming tomorrow if I don't have cold fingers or cold feet. XD


End file.
